Silence
by Farginator
Summary: Nate loves the silence. He loves the peace that silence brings.


**Summary: Nate likes his silence. **

**Pairing: Nate/Parker**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: I thought of this while I was working, I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is, hope you enjoy!**

Nate likes it most when he's in his apartment, and there is complete and utter silence. He wakes up to silence. He takes a shower in silence. He gets dressed in silence. He dresses in black, because black is quiet. He eats in silence. He reads the paper in silence.

He knows he's gonna get a call for a case or something, then his silence will be all gone. He eats is cheerios whilst reading the financial section of the newspaper. As he starts to clean his plate he gets a call. He knew it, here it comes, the noise.

He picks up the cell

"hello?"

"hey, I'm coming over"

It was Parker. He didn't even get to answer before he heard her hang up. Crap. She is so noisy all the time with her, questions.

He finishes cleaning up his breakfast mess. He isn't even sure of when she is coming over, just that she is coming over. He makes his way to the living room and lays down fully on the couch . Like he likes but never gets to. Legs outstretched, crossed at the ankles, hands behind his head, eyes closed. Listening to the silence. The beautiful, serene silence.

He slipped into a peaceful little dreamland, full of alcohol, and parker… wait… Parker? Hmmm… he never thought of Parker much before. When he did he always thought of her like a sister, or a daughter. He wondered what she wanted to come over here for… he wondered for a little while longer until he fell asleep.

He awoke a while longer in the same position as when he fell asleep, except his hands were folded on his chest. He wondered if he had moved them there, or someone had put them there. He listened for a noise. Nothing at the moment, his silence was still in tact. Parker had not come yet. Or maybe she had and she had gotten better in not making AND noise. He listened again. Yep there was someone one there, he sat up and turned around. Parker. Eating an peach, her favorite.

"Hello, Parker"

"Nate, Sophie told me to come"

"Sophie?"

"Yeah you know the one your in love with? She doesn't believe that though…"

"Well I'm not in love with her" he paused "anymore"

"Hmm, then I was wrong, she was right, then maybe this could work"

"Work? Parker what are you talking about?"

"Oh, um, nothing"

"Ugh, Parker you exhaust me"

"Sorry" she said as she made her way from the kitchen to the couch. She sat next to him. Like always. She lays her head on his shoulder. Like always. Its quite again. Nate likes it when she does that, because then his mind is at ease, he doesn't have to think about all his problems. Like when its quiet, but more, intensified. Like even If there are other people around when he was near her, all was quiet.

He looks at her, she looks up. She thought that she knew him enough to read his mind, so to speak. So she went 90, he didn't go ten, in fact he went like -40.

She looked at him, he looked at her. He got off the couch and started to pace.

"Don't think that we should Parker, I mean we work together, and your like a daughter to me, I protect you, I watch out for you, I am responsible for you!"

"No your not! I am 23, I'm not a child anymore!"

"To me you are!"

Parker had Sophie's words stuck in your mind "Nate will try to rationalize, he will try to find a way out of it, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Push forward, try to make him see."

So that's what she did. She pushed forward, and made him see. She got up off the couch and kissed him. He tried to push her away. She was strong for a little girl.

He spoke "Parker, stop" in between the kisses. He wasn't stopping, neither was she.

They made their way back to the couch. Parker found her self on the bottom, Nate weighing down on her. She liked it. His right hand on her cheek and his left roaming all the places he could find. Her hand were both on his back, digging in from pure passion. Soon the clothes were gone, being thrown in many directions, forgotten before they hit the floor. Nate is being so gentle, and parker whispers "I'm not a fragile piece of glass Nate."

That sets him off, he goes faster and hard, forgetting any thinking and driving on pure primal instinct. Hands were everywhere. Kisses where frantic. Love was in the air. She yells.

They lay on the couch half asleep, in the quiet. Though Nate doesn't mind the noise if Parkers the one making it.

**Fin**

**Thanks for reading, please review! 3**


End file.
